


In between two Alpha's

by XRyuraX



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: M/M, Pack Dynamics, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:39:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XRyuraX/pseuds/XRyuraX
Summary: Bankotsu's whole life has been a lie. His parents are not his parents and the pack that he belongs to is not really his pack. When Bankotsu is taken from the only pack he has ever known and back to the pack he was born into, his whole life is thrown upside down. This pack is different, with different pack mentalities and to make things worse not only does the soon to be alpha of his new pack want him as a mate but so does the leader of another pack. Yaoi and rated M, don't like don't read





	1. Chapter 1

Bankotsu looked around in panic, trying to find his mother. Only seconds ago had the compound where he had lived his whole life had been attacked. He looked around seeing members of his pack fighting the pack that had attacked them, some in human form and others in wolf form.

Bankotsu pulled his eyes away from the fight and ran into the mansion, looking for his family. Bankotsu was still only a teenager and had yet to shift so he would not be any help in this fight. He ran up the stairs and into the room that belonged to his mother. "Mother" he called out, looking around the room. Bankotsu sighed when his cobalt blue eyes landed on his mother and he smiled as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Come, we must get out of here" she said and grabbed his hand before pulling him out of the room. Bankotsu ran with his mother, his brows furrowing when they ran up the stairs instead of down them. He was even more confused when they ran into his father's study. His father was the alpha of the pack.

His father turned to them as they came in the room and ran over to him. He smiled at his wife before looking to Bankotsu. "My boy, Bankotsu know that we always loved you. Never forget that" he said making Bankotsu even more confused.

"Yeah father I know, I love you too" he said. Bankotsu wrapped his arms around his mother as she threw herself into his arms, baling like a small child. They all looked too the door as they where kicked open and stood there was a man. He had dark hair and crimson eyes that looked over the three of them, stopping on Bankotsu before looking back to his father.

"So it is true, you did take him" said the intruder as two other men stood next to him. Bankotsu didn't like this, would they be able to get out of this alive.

"And I would do it again if I had the chance Raijin" hissed Bankotsu's father. Bankotsu looked up as his father looked to him. "Run"

Bankotsu nodded and grabbed his mother's arm, pulling her away to the door on the other side of the room. The door led into a corridor that would then lead them to a set of stairs. Then ran down the stairs hearing the fight bounce off of the walls. When they got to the bottom they rushed out of the door and into the kitchen.

Bankotsu cried out as he was thrown backwards, his hand slipping off of his mother. He cried out as his head hit the wall hard, dark spots taking over his vision. He belched before getting onto his hands and knees. He looked up seeing his mother fighting with some women he had never saw before. His eyes widened and he screamed as the women's hand went through his mother's chest.

He watched as she fell to her knees, tears rolling down her eyes as she looked to him. His name leaving her lips as she took her last breath and her body fell to the floor. "NOOO MOTHER" he screamed as he tried to make his way to her. He felt arms wrap around his waist and try to carry him away as he struggled. "LET ME GO, MOTHER"

Bankotsu gasped, sitting up. He looked around the room that he had never seen before and it all came rushing back to him, his mother was dead. He let out a whimper knowing that she was dead and so was his father. What he didn't know was where he was and why he was here?

Bankotsu got up and backed into the corner as he heard voices at his door, they seemed to be arguing. The door swung open and stood there was the women who had killed his mother. She had long fire red hair and cobalt blue eyes that shined when she looked at him.

"Bankotsu, it's really you" she said with tears in her eyes, confusing him. She came towards him and he growled making her freeze, her eyes widened in surprise. Bankotsu watched as the man named Raijin stood next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Ayame he's confused" he said making her whimper. He then turned his eyes to Bankotsu and walked forward slowly. "Hello there Bankotsu, my name is Raijin and I am the alpha of the thunder pack"

"Why am I here, are you going to kill me too just like you killed my parents?" asked Bankotsu looking to the women as she got angry.

"They are not your parents" she hissed making Bankotsu glare at her.

"Yes they where and you killed my mother you bitch" he hissed. He watched as tears rolled down her eyes.

"No they weren't Bankotsu, you were taken from this pack when you were just a pup. My pup, I am your mother Bankotsu" she said and Bankotsu stepped back. She was crazy, she was not his mother and he knew that.

"You're lying, you are not my mother. You killed my mother" he hissed glaring at her and then looking to the male.

"She is not lying pup, not long after you were born you were taken. We looked for you but couldn't find you, until now" Raijin said making Bankotsu confused. They were lying, they had to be lying. He shook his head trying to get the lies out of his head but he just slid down the wall. This couldn't be happening, was his whole life really just a lie.


	2. Chapter 2

Bankotsu looked around his new room, hating the fact that he had to stay here. Raijin, his new alpha had explained that his real parents where the beta's of the pack. He was told that his old pack had been wiped out with some surrendering and joined other packs and some going rouge. Of course the others who chose neither had died. So that meant that he was now a member of the thunder pack and he had to live in his 'real' parents house.

It was a nice house and it was not far from the main pack house where the alpha and his family lived, however he just wanted to go home and they didn't get that. He had also been told that he would be joining a high school that was just for wolfs from pack's all over japan. "So this is your room" said his 'father'. The man had black hair and brown eyes with tan skin. He had heard Ayame call him Kato Bankotsu walked into the room, running his eyes over everything.

"Why don't you get settled and then we can have some food" said Ayame and he rolled his eyes.

"Am not hungry" he replied crossing his arms and not looking at the women.

"Come on son you haven't eating since you got here, you must be hungry" said Kato making Bankotsu glare at him.

"Do not call me that and I am not hungry" he hissed seeing Kato get angry.

"You are my son whether you like it or not" he said wrapping his arm around his mate as she started to cry again.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes huffing, not matter what they said they would never be his parents. Even if they where actually his parents he would not forgive them for killing the parents he had grown up with and taking him away from everything he had known. Bankotsu turned away from them not caring. He heard them leave and he sighed looking at his new 'room.' Bankotsu took his jacket off and laid down on the bed, getting some rest.

Bankotsu ate the food in front of him silently, he would have refused but he was really hungry. It was tense around the table and Ayame looked like she was going to cry again at any moment. Bankotsu finished his food and went to leave. "Bankotsu sit back down, we need to talk about a few things" said Kato making Bankotsu groan slightly. All he wanted to do was go back to his room and ignore them.

"Fine but can we hurry this up" said Bankotsu crossing his arms over his chest.

Kato sighed and nodded. "As you know I am the Beta of this pack and that means that you may be the next beta to the pack. What colour is your fur?" asked Kato and Bankotsu's brows furrowed confused as to what the man was talking about.

"I don't know" he replied and Kato looked to Ayame, her giving the same worried look back.

"What do you mean you don't know hunny?" she asked softly, making Bankotsu glare at her for the nickname.

"I mean I don't know what colour my fur is; I haven't changed yet am not eighteen" he replied watching as her eyes went wide.

"What do you mean you haven't changed yet, you should have already changed" said Kato starting to get angry at the pack that had taken his son and made it so he couldn't fully inherit his full power as a wolf.

"I told you am not eighteen yet, we don't turn until we turn eighteen that is pack rule" Bankotsu rolling his eyes, as if they didn't know this.

"That is not our pack rule, you should have turned when you were sixteen. Raijin must know about this!" said Kato knowing the Alpha would not like this.

"What's so wrong about it I turn eighteen in two months, it's not the end of the world" said Bankotsu rolling his eyes, not knowing why they were so worked up.

"Not the end of the world. A wolf not able to change is a vulnerable wolf, it also puts you down with the children and Omega's" said Kato and Bankotsu grit his teeth.

"That may be how it is in your pack but in mine is different" replied Bankotsu starting to get angry.

"This is your pack, Bankotsu. We will speak more about this after I have spoken to Raijin" said Kato and then he sighed. "You can go to your room now; we will speak more later"

"Whatever" said Bankotsu as he pushed the chair back and went to his room. He threw himself down onto the bed and sighed. He had a feeling something bad was going to happen, and he was going to be powerless to stop it. Just as he was powerless to stop his parents from being killed and being brought to this place.

"So your telling me he hasn't even turned yet; he's supposed to be my Beta" hissed Hiten. The young man had long brown hair that was tied into a braid with two bangs and crimson eyes much like his fathers.

"Don't worry Hiten come the next full moon he will change and we will find out what colour fur he has. If its dark brown, then we know he is your beta" said his father.

"And if its white?" asked Hiten raising a brow.

"Then we will find you someone else" replied his father.

"Yes but what will do with him if he is an Omega, he's already causing trouble and he's only been her two days" said Hiten crossing his arms over his chest.

"He's only just got here Hiten, give him time to adjust. Why don't you go see him, make him feel welcome" said Raijin looking up from the paper work he was doing.

"Do I have to" complained Hiten.

"Yes, now go. I have things to do"

"Bankotsu!" called Ayame as she walked into his room.

"Don't you know how to knock" he said looking up from the bed, glaring at her.

"Sorry, but you have a visitor" she replied smiling at him and he sat up confused. "Go on in Hiten, I will bring you guys something to drink"

Bankotsu watched as she left and in walked a boy that he had never met before. The boy looked him over and leaned against the wall. "So your Bankotsu" he said making Bankotsu raise a brow.

"Yeah and you are?" asked Bankotsu looking over the male in front of him.

"Hiten, your soon to be Alpha" he hissed narrowing his eyes at the disrespect.

"Oh" replied Bankotsu. "Nice for you"

"Yeah it is, and you are to be my Beta if your furs the right colour that is!" replied Hiten looking around the room before settling his gaze back on Bankotsu.

"And if it's not" said Bankotsu sitting straighter. "Will I get to go home?"

"What are you talking about you are home" said Hiten rolling his eyes.

"This isn't my home" growled Bankotsu making Hiten laugh.

"Oh yeah then were is, your old pack is gone. Your old home is deserted, this is your home whether you like it or not and come the next full moon we will now which position in the pack you will belong" said Hiten, smirking as Bankotsu's eyes widened.

"Next full moon what are you talking about?" he asked confused.

"Next full moon your gonna turn, finally. I can't believe your seventeen and haven't turned, such a loser" said Hiten scoffing.

"Your lying" hissed Bankotsu standing up, furious.

"No am not" replied Hiten smirking at him.

"So are you two getting along?" asked Ayame as she walked in smiling. She took one look at Bankotsu and frowned. "Bankotsu what's wrong?"

"Is it true, your forcing me to change come the next full moon?" he asked.

"Yes Raijin thought it best you change as soon as possible, isn't it exciting. Your first change, you will finally become the wolf you were meant to be. The one they were trying to keep you from being" she said smiling.

"They weren't trying to keep me from being anything, you can't make me do it" hissed Bankotsu.

"Actually we can" said Hiten smirking.

"Bankotsu please" said Ayame.

"GET OUT, BOTH OF YOU GET THE FUCK OUT" shouted Bankotsu shocking both of them.

"Bankotsu" pleaded Ayame.

"I said get out" he hissed.

"You shouldn't talk to your mother like that" said Hiten making Bankotsu glare at him.

"She isn't my mother and she never will be, now get the fuck out of my room" hissed Bankotsu making Hiten bare his fangs.

"You little" he growled. Bankotsu stood his ground making Hiten scoff. "Whatever"

Hiten spun around and left the room, Bankotsu then turning his glare to the crying Ayame. "Well" he hissed and she ran out of the room.

"ARRRRRR" screamed Bankotsu punching a hole into the wall of his room.

"Bankotsu will you come out we need to talk" said Kato from the other side of Bankotsu's bedroom door. Bankotsu locking it so they couldn't get in.

"Go away I don't want to hear anything you have to say unless it's to say I can turn after my eighteenth birthday" said Bankotsu glaring at the door.

"Bankotsu look I know your upset but your seventeen not ten, its only two months early. This is your pack now and you have to go by our rules" said Kato trying to get through to the stubborn teenager.

"This isn't my pack; you people are forcing me to be a part of this pack" hissed Bankotsu hating them for forcing him to do things he didn't want to do. Why couldn't they just leave him alone.

"Bankotsu I know this is all confusing but this is your pack, you were born into this pack but you were taken away from us before you could get to know any of us, or how we as a pack work" said Ayame softly.

"How do you know, if I was 'supposedly' taken how do you know it's me, it could be someone else" he whined.

"Your my son Bankotsu, I gave you that name when you were born. You have my eyes and your father's hair" she said smiling softly. "There is no denying it, your my baby boy"

"If that was true you wouldn't be forcing me to do something I don't want to do" he said backing away from the door. He didn't care if it was true, she killed the only mother he had ever knew.

"I know and am sorry but I have no control over it, Raijin is the Alpha and we have to do as he says" she said softly. "Please come out and we can talk"

"Talk about what, how I need to turn so you can all find out if am that assholes Beta, how I need to go to some school and learn how to be a good Beta and live the rest of my life doing whatever Hiten says. I don't care, you all ruined my life" hissed Bankotsu. "I was happy where I was, I was excited for my eighteenth birthday and my first turn and becoming Alpha of my own pack and you all ruined my life. You killed the only parents I knew and brought me here. I hate you and I will never forgive you"

"Bankotsu please" pleaded Ayame, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Ayame, come on" said Kato pulling his mate away.


	3. Chapter 3

"Tonight is the night, finally" said Hiten excited for Bankotsu to turn.

"What is he's not a Beta?" asked Kouga looking at his friend.

"Then I will have to find one from somewhere else" replied Hiten rolling his eyes.

"And what if he still doesn't comply with the rules?" asked Kouga raising an eye brow.

"Then he will be punished accordingly, the only reason my father hasn't intervened yet is because he hasn't turned as is the rules. Until he turns he's his parent's problem however once he turns he has no choice but to do as my father says or be punished" said a smirking Hiten.

"I still can't believe he's seventeen and hasn't turned" laughed Kouga shaking his head at the thought.

"I know and that could be my Beta, what kind of pack waits till age eighteen to turn, it just makes you weak" said Hiten shaking his head.

Hiten looked up as someone called his name. "Yes?"

"Your father needs you right away"

"What do you mean he's gone" hissed Hiten furious at what his father had told him.

"He's gone, he left during the night. Was able to avoid all the wolfs on patrol. We caught his sent going west, it seems he's trying to go back to his old pack territory" replied Raijin watching his son.

"I am not waiting until the next full moon for him to change, I want to know if he's my Beta" hissed Hiten.

"Then go after him, Kouga is one of our fastest and one of our best trackers. Take him and a few others and make sure he changes" said Raijin and Hiten nodded, walking out the room to find his friend.

Bankotsu looked up at the place that was once his home and sighed, Hiten was right it was deserted. Bankotsu walked through the front doors and went up into his father's study. He looked around, running his fingers over the oak desk. He missed them so much. Next he went to his mother's room, smiling at the photos of them on her dressing table.

Lastly he went to his room, the place that was once his solitude and the places closeted to the panic room. Where no moon light would be able to get him once the moon came up. With still a few hours to kill, he laid down on his bed and set the alarm clock, hoping a nap would be what he would need.

Bankotsu woke with a start, knowing instantly that something was wrong. He went out his room and strained his ears listening for the sound that had awoken him. His brows furrowed as he listened. "He's got to be around here somewhere" said a voice making Bankotsu's eyes widened. He looked to the end of the corridor where Hiten leaned against the wall.

"Did you really think we wouldn't come after you" he said with a raised brow. Bankotsu spun around and ran towards the one place he knew he would be safe. Hiten growled and took off after him. "I don't think so"

Bankotsu turned the corner and saw the room not too far away. He cried out as Hiten tackled him to the floor. "Why the hell did you run" hissed Hiten pinning him down to the floor.

"Get off of me" growled Bankotsu trying to get the elder boy off of him.

"Hell no, your changing tonight whether you want to or not" hissed Hiten before crying out in pain as Bankotsu kneed him in the chest. Bankotsu shot up and ran to the door stepping into the room and pressing the button for the door to close. He sighed before crying out as he was yanked back, out of the room by his braid.

Bankotsu watched as the doors to the panic room shut and locked, with him outside them with no way of getting inside. "No" said Bankotsu softly.

"You're going to regret that" hissed Hiten throwing a punch as Bankotsu, him crying out and stumbling back as the force of the punch knocked him back. Bankotsu looked up as Hiten stood over him.

"Hiten, you found him" said Kouga as he and a few others came over to them.

"Yeah I did" he said smirking. "And just in time, the moons just came up"

"Get off of me" growled Bankotsu trying to get out of the hold of the two that held him. They were in the back garden waiting for the moon to get into the highest position, that would start the change.

"Ready to find out if your my Beta or not?" asked Hiten kneeling in front of him.

"Fuck you" hissed Bankotsu, yelping as Hiten backhanded him.

"It's time" said Kouga and Hiten stood back, the guys holding onto him let go. Bankotsu glared up at the smirking soon to be Alpha and then looked up at the moon. Feeling its rays roll over his body forcing it to change.

A scream ripped out of his throat and he threw his head back as his eyes glowed. His bones breaking to morph into that of a wolfs, fur starting to grow out of his skin. Bankotsu panted through the pain that came with the first change. His father said the first change would be painful but then it would be fine the next time he changed.

They all watched as he changed into his wolf form, throwing his head back and howling as it finished. Hiten's eyes widened as Bankotsu stood up and shook himself off. "That's impossible" said Kouga looking to his friend.

"His fur, its grey" said Hiten watching as Bankotsu changed back. Glaring weakly up at Hiten.

"What are you looking at like that?" hissed Bankotsu before blacking out.

Bankotsu groaned, shielding his eyes with his arm as he woke up. "That's impossible Hiten" said Raijin. Bankotsu put his hand back and closed his eyes, listening as they walked into the room.

"Am not lying, ask Kouga and the others if you don't believe me, his fur is grey" hissed Hiten.

"How can that be, I have never heard of a wolf having grey fur before" said Ayame coming closer to Bankotsu and brushing her hand on his cheek. "My baby"

"Well it's the truth" replied Hiten shrugging his shoulders.

"What do we do with him Raijin, does that mean he's some kind of Omega?" asked Kato with worry in his voice.

"No he's not an Omega, he doesn't have the right personality for that but he's not a Beta either" said Raijin making Hiten growl.

"So I have no Beta" he said.

"Not from him no, we will worry about that next, first we must figure this out. Come let's leave him to rest" said Raijin and the men in the room left, leaving Ayame with Bankotsu. He then decided that was a good time to 'wake up'.

"Bankotsu, your awake" said Ayame softly as he groaned and opened his eyes.

"Were am I?" he asked looking around the room.

"The infirmary, you were asleep for a while" she said smiling at him.

"What's wrong, when I changed they were looking at me weird" he said pretending that he didn't know what they had just been talking about. "Am I not his Beta?"

"No Ban you're not Hiten's Beta, your something special" she replied making him rise a brow.

"Special?" he replied.

"Yeah, you rest now and gather your strength" she said before kissing his forehead and leaving the room.

"Grey fur hmm, I wonder what that means?"


	4. Chapter 4

"How are you feeling?" asked Ayame as they sat down to eat. It had been a few days and he was finally home, well his new home.

"Fine" he replied weirded out by the way she was treating him.

"Are you excited to start school next week?" she asked and he looked up.

"I wouldn't say I was excited like, it's school" he replied and looked to Kato who seemed to be keeping quite. "Somethings up, what is it?"

"What do you mean sweetie?" asked Ayame looking nervous.

"Your being overly motherly, which is weird by the way and you're not saying anything at all" he said looking at Kato with narrowed eyes. "What are you two not telling me?"

"Right now probably isn't the best time" said Ayame trying to prolong whatever it was they were keeping from him.

"I think right now is great, what is it?" he asked staring them down.

"Fine, you want to know. Raijin has decided what he's going to do with you" said Kato putting down his cutlery.

"Well what is he going to 'do' with me" said Bankotsu hating the fact that Raijin had full control of his life now that he had changed.

"He's decided you are to mate Hiten" said Kato and Bankotsu started laughing.

"Good one, that is a joke right" he said and looked from Ayame who wouldn't look at him to Kato who was looking to serious to be joking. "Please tell me this is a joke!"

"This is no joke Bankotsu" said Kato, everything going silent and tense.

"Look at it this way, it's a great honor and much better than being an Omega or even a rouge" said Ayame shivering at the thought of him being kicked out of the pack and forced to be a rouge wolf.

"No, no am not doing it. You can't make me do it" said Bankotsu standing up, his chair hitting the floor behind him.

"You don't have a choice, Raijin has made up his mind you are to mate Hiten and that is final" said Kato crossing his arms over his chest.

"No its not final, he can do anything but that. I get to choose my own mate not him, I would rather be a rouge then mate that absolute asshole" hissed Bankotsu shacking with anger.

"Bankotsu, language" said Ayame shocked.

"He is your Alpha and you will do as you are told. You're not a child anymore Bankotsu and its time you started acting like an adult" said Kato staring down his son. "You will go to school and learn to fight, track and the politics of running a pack alongside your fiancé and that is final, I will not hear another word about it, is that clear"

"You're not my father, stop trying to act like it" hissed Bankotsu. Kato recoiled as if Bankotsu had smacked him. "You will never be my parents, my parents where ten times better then you two will ever be"

Bankotsu spun around and ran up to his room, leaving Kato sitting in his chair shocked and Ayame sobbing. Slamming his door shut behind him he left the rage take over, smashing everything in sight. When he had calmed down, the guilt from what he said bubbled up. He pushed it down, they deserved everything they got, in his eyes.

"Of all the people my father could have chosen he picked him, why because he has grey fur. It could just be a defect and he could be an Omega and my father wants me to mate him. Why couldn't he have chosen a nice sexy bitch for me to mate" hissed Hiten as he paced back and forth.

"Your father does kind of have a point though Hiten" said Kouga holding up his hands as the latter death glared him in response. "Just listen to me, grey fur is so rare. From what he knows so far its meant to be a good thing not a bad thing. And hey how many people can say their mate has grey fur, I know Ryura can't say that"

"But, why him" said Hiten slumping into one of the chairs.

"At least he's cute, it could be worse" replied Kouga.

"Oh really" Hiten sarcastically replied rolling his eyes.

"He's starting school with us Monday right?" asked Kouga making the other groan.

"Please don't remind me, this is going to be a nightmare"

"Fuck them all" hissed Bankotsu as he made his way out of the house and made sure no one was looking before heading into the woods. "I would rather be a rouge then mate that twat"

Bankotsu closed his eyes and let the change take over his body. His father was right; he couldn't even feel the pain now. It was so different seeing things through his wolf eyes. Bankotsu sighed and shook out the kinks before running as fast as he could.

Bankotsu laughed inside his head, running like this felt great and so natural to him. He was running so fast, faster than he ever could in his human form. Bankotsu knew he had left Raijin's territory when new scents hit his nose, ones he did not know. He slowed down and stopped next to a lake to drink some water and get his bearings.

Bankotsu froze when he heard a branch snapping and was suddenly pounced on. Bankotsu whined as a larger black wolf growled at him, his fangs so close to his neck. 'What are you doing in my territory' hissed the voice in his mind.

'Am sorry, I didn't know' said Bankotsu softly to not anger him anymore. The wolf let him go and circled him.

'Change back' the voice replied and Bankotsu did as asked. Bankotsu stood and watched as the black wolf changed into a young man, a little bit older then him. "Who are you and what are you doing on my territory?"

"Am Bankotsu, I went out for a run. It was my first run and I got a bit carried away, I didn't mean to cause trouble" said Bankotsu getting a good look at the male. He had teal blue hair that tied into a braid that hung to his knees with choppy bangs framing his tan face. Crimson eyes watched him as he looked over the male.

"How old are you?" he asked circling Bankotsu again.

"Seventeen" replied Bankotsu and the guy raised a brow.

"And you have never been on a run before?" he asked not believing him.

"No I only turned the other day, it's a long story" replied Bankotsu. The male stopped in front of him and looked him over.

"My name is Ryura, I am soon to be Alpha of the tornado pack" said the male and Bankotsu smiled.

"Hi, am Bankotsu and I belong to. To be honest I don't know what I belong to anymore, it's been a hectic long few weeks" said Bankotsu smiling at Ryura. "I used to be in the river pack but now I belong to the lightening pack though I would rather not be"

"Your one of Hiten's" said Ryura chuckling at the sour face Bankotsu pulled in response.

"Please don't remind me" sighed Bankotsu.

"You do not like your soon to be Alpha?" asked Ryura watching him.

"Hell no, the guys an asshole" replied Bankotsu crossing his arms over his chest, making Ryura laugh.

"Well you have that part right" laughed Ryura. Bankotsu watched as Ryura ran his eyes over him and then smirked. "You could always come with me if you want"

Bankotsu gasped as he stood in front of him, running his nose across his neck. "I would take really good care of you" said Ryura nipping his ear lobe. Bankotsu gasped at the pleasure that pooled in his stomach by the one simple action. "I have never seen a grey wolf before"

"Yeah a lot of people haven't apparently" said Bankotsu closing his eyes as Ryura attached his lips to his neck. "Oh fuck"

"What the fuck do you think you're doing" hissed a very angry voice. Bankotsu's eyes snapped open as Ryura stood back to address their angry newcomer and the three he had brought with him.

"Hiten, why are you on my territory. Am pretty sure I did not give you or your boys permission to be here" growled Ryura.

"Yeah I didn't have time to ask, pretty sure he doesn't have permission either" growled Hiten not taking his eyes off Ryura. The latter smirked, running his eyes over Bankotsu, irking Hiten further.

"Oh he has permission anytime he wants to come over here" replied Ryura rising a brow at the growl Hiten emitted.

"Oh he doesn't need it, this will be the last time he comes over here" hissed Hiten and Bankotsu glared at him.

"Oh so your telling me what to do an all now" hissed Bankotsu crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes I am, now get home. I will deal with you later" hissed Hiten.

"He doesn't need to go if he doesn't want to and you can't make him" said Ryura standing his ground.

"Oh I think I can him being my fiancé and all" hissed Hiten making Ryura look at Bankotsu shocked.

"He's your what" replied Ryura.

"Yeah so next time you put your hands on him I won't just let you go with a warning" growled Hiten and Bankotsu grit his teeth.

"And the next time you come onto my territory without permission I won't let you go with just a warning" growled Ryura. "Now I think you better be on your way"

"Yeah, were going. Bankotsu get your ass over here" hissed Hiten. Bankotsu rolled his eyes but followed.

"Oh Bankotsu!" Ryura called. Bankotsu stopped and looked back. "My offer still stands and you have permission to come over whenever you like"

Bankotsu smirked, getting one in return from Ryura. Bankotsu yelped as Hiten grabbed his arm and started pulling him away. "Hey get off of me"

"He did what" said Kato looking to Bankotsu shocked. Bankotsu sat in a chair in Raijin's office, his father sat in the one next to him with Raijin sat behind his desk, Hiten stood on his father's right side.

"I didn't mean to cross territory's, I got a bit too excited by the run and before I knew it I was there" said Bankotsu trying to calm them down some.

"That may as well be true but you could have caused some serious trouble Bankotsu, you should be glad Ryura gave you the chance to explain or you would be dead. It also would have affected the pack as a whole and our reputation" said Raijin not taking his eyes off of Bankotsu. "However, we are also responsible for this mistake. You were not informed of our borders and that is what caused this"

"I am truly sorry Raijin, I will personally teach him the borders so something like this never happens again" said Kato and Raijin nodded.

"That is fine" he replied, nodding. He then became serious. "However that is not what I am angrier about. I am furious of the way my son found him with Ryura"

"What do you mean?" asked Kato confused and Bankotsu sank in his seat.

"Want to explain why you were caught in a very intimate position with Ryura, when you full well knew you are engaged to my son" hissed Raijin. Kato's eyes widening as he turned to his son.

"Bankotsu" said Kato disappointed in his son.

"Your taking this way over board, it's not like I was kissing the guy or doing anything worse" said Bankotsu rolling his eyes.

"Even so, you not only disrespected my son, but me and this pack" hissed Raijin, getting angrier every second. "How dare you treat this pack with such disregard and disrespect"

"I didn't even want to be in this pack, you're the one who came in and destroyed the only pack I had ever known" hissed Bankotsu, hating the way he was being treated.

"Bankotsu enough" hissed Kato glaring at his son for the way he had spoken to his Alpha.

"No, I never asked for this or for you to come in and ruin my life" hissed Bankotsu, standing up.

"SIT DOWN" shouted Raijin and Bankotsu slumped back down into the chair. "I have had enough of this, this is your pack now and you will do as you are told weather you like it or not. If you want to act like a child, then I will god dam treat you like one. You are confined to your house and are not to step foot out of it without my permission. If you take even one step out of it, I will haul you to the cells myself. Am I making myself clear"

"Crystal" said Bankotsu seething.

"Now get out of my sight" hissed Raijin watching as Bankotsu jumped out and stormed out of the room.

"I am so sorry Raijin" said Kato rubbing his temples. "I don't know what to do anymore, he's just not coming around"

"I see that, Kato up until now I have given him multiple chances in light of how he was brought here but this is his last warning. This is the last time I will be lenient with him; next time I will treat him as I would anyone else in this pack" said Raijin looking to his Beta.

"I understand" replied Kato. "If I may"

"Yes go ahead" said Raijin watching his friend leave the room. "You did the right thing telling me Hiten"

"Yeah well he ain't getting any special treatment from me" hissed Hiten crossing his arms over his chest. "What I do want to know is what this offer is that Ryura offered him?"

"Then I suggest you go find out" said Raijin starting up his work again. "By any means necessary"

"Just the way I like it!"

Bankotsu sighed into the pillow tapping his fingers against the wood. "What am I a child" he said rolling his eyes.

"Bankotsu" called Ayame as she opened his door.

Bankotsu groaned "Go away" he said, putting his head back into the pillow.

"But, Hiten's here to see you" she said and he sat up, watching as the soon to be Alpha walked into his room. "I'll just leave you boys to it"

Bankotsu watched as she left the room and glared at the door. "Traitor" he hissed. "What do you want?"

"Just wanted to talk" he said walking around the room, Bankotsu narrowing his eyes.

"Oh really now" replied Bankotsu not believing a word he was saying.

"So you gonna tell me what Ryura offered you?" he asked standing in front of him.

"Nope, am gonna keep that to myself" said Bankotsu smirking.

"Oh are you now" said Hiten narrowing his eyes. Bankotsu cried out as Hiten took a hold of his hair and pulled him off of the bed.

"Hey, get the fuck off of me" hissed Bankotsu pulling at his arm, hissing as Hiten pushed him chest up against the wall.

"Oh I think you're going to tell me exactly what I want to know" hissed Hiten twisting Bankotsu arm behind his back and pulling up. Bankotsu cried out in pain and tried to get him to let go. "What did he offer you"

"Fuck you" hissed Bankotsu before screaming as he pulled his arm up more. Bankotsu panted in pain, as tears rolled down his cheeks. If Hiten pulled his arm up any more he would break his shoulder. "Stop"

"Am going to break your fucking arm if you don't tell me what I want to fucking know!" hissed Hiten pulling slightly to show he wasn't kidding.

"Ahh, okay just stop" cried Bankotsu. "He said I could join his pack is I wanted to, that's all I swear"

Hiten kept at it for a few seconds before letting go, Bankotsu cradling his bruised arm. Bankotsu tensed up as Hiten pushed up against him. "Stay the fuck away from Ryura" he hissed before leaving the room.

Bankotsu panted rubbing his arm, just what had he gotten himself into?


	5. Chapter 5

"How is he?" asked Raijin as he and Kato went over some papers that needed sorting.

"He's getting there, bored out of his mind. He's even been spending time with Ayame, cleaning and washing up. It's still gonna take more time but I think he's starting to accept us" said Kato making Raijin smile at his friend.

"That's good, if only he and Hiten could get on good terms" said Raijin an idea suddenly coming to him. "Bring him to dinner tonight"

"What are you up too"

Bankotsu sighed, bored out of his mind. He had been locked up in the house for three weeks and it was starting to drive him crazy. He looked up as Kato came in the room and sat down next to him. "Could we talk?" asked Kato holding a wooden box in his hands. The box was medium size and had been painted baby blue.

"Yeah sure" said Bankotsu shrugging.

"I know these last few weeks have been tough on you and I know I am partly to blame. Bankotsu I am sorry about what happened to your pack" said Kato softly and Bankotsu looked away. "Was he a good father?"

"Yeah he was, he was training me to become Alpha" said Bankotsu fidgeting.

"I am so grateful; he did an amazing job with you Bankotsu. I just want you to know that I do care for you and I love you, even though at times it may not seem it" said Kato and Bankotsu nodded.

"What's the box for?" asked Bankotsu looking down at it.

"It was your baby box, your mother put some things in it when you were born. When you were taken I would find her going through it, crying. I think it was her way of feeling close to you" said Kato giving the box to Bankotsu. "You should have it"

"Thanks I guess" replied Bankotsu watching as Kato got up and went to the door.

"Oh and were having dinner with Raijin and Hiten tonight, wear something well not that" said Kato smirking.

Bankotsu groaned "Do I have to go, can't you just say am sick" said Bankotsu, getting a laugh from Kato in return.

"No" he said and left. Bankotsu sighed and looked down at the box in his lap.

"What the hell" said Bankotsu as he opened up the box. He looked over the content and ran his fingers over the blue blanket before taking it out to get a good look at it.

"I made that" came Ayame's soft voice from the door. Bankotsu looked up and watched as she came to sit down next to him, gazing at the blanket lovingly. "That was the final one I made, it took me a few tries. Am not that good at knitting apparently, you should have seen the first few"

"You got there in the end" said Bankotsu and she giggled.

"That I did" she replied watching as he pulled out a small box and opened it, finding a small black curl. "That was one of your curls, you had so many when you were a baby. I read that humans do it, keep the baby's first curl and tooth. You had too many for it to be your first but I didn't think it would matter"

"I had curls!" said Bankotsu and she nodded.

"Yes so many, jet black hair with lots of curls" she said smiling. Bankotsu put it to the side before looking over the baby grow and little boots. "They were your first boots, you had such small feet. You were a tiny baby, so adorable"

Bankotsu smiled going back to the box and picking out the last of the boxes contents, a few pictures. In the first picture was a younger version of Ayame lying in bed with a baby bundled up in a blanket, she looked warn out but still had a huge smile on her face. "How old am I here?" he asked looking at her.

"You were ten minutes old in that photo, that was one of the best days of my life. Bringing you into the world" said Ayame softly. He then looked through the rest of the pictures, stopping at the last one. In it was Ayame holding him and another women standing next to her, a slightly bigger baby in the women's arms.

"Who is that?" asked Bankotsu.

"That is Hiten's mother and Hiten, he's only a few weeks older then you" replied Ayame looking sad all of a sudden.

"What happened to her?" asked Bankotsu putting the things back into the box.

"She died a few years back, there was fights all the time back then between the packs for power and territory" said Ayame. "Did she tuck you in at night and kiss you before you went asleep?"

Bankotsu looked up and knew who she was talking about. "Yeah she did" he replied.

"Am glad you had a happy childhood, even if you weren't with me am still happy that you had a happy life" she said tears welling up in her eyes.

"I did, I had a great life growing up. Am sorry for all the nasty things that I have said to you. I said some nasty things that I knew would hurt you and am sorry for that Ayame" said Bankotsu and she smiled.

"You don't need to apologies Bankotsu, I get it. I would be angry too if it was me who had been put through that" she said smiling sadly.

"I can't forgive you for what you did, not yet but someday I will" said Bankotsu she smiled throwing her arms around him.

"It's okay honey I understand, take as much time as you need" she said and he nodded.

"Thank you, for the box" he said and she nodded. "I best go get ready then"

"Oh yes the dinner with the Alpha" she said and he groaned, Ayame giggling at her son's response.

"Do I really have to be here?" asked Bankotsu as they walked up to the door.

"Yes, you do" replied Kato as the door opened.

"Kato come in" said Raijin and they walked into the house. Bankotsu sighed and looked around, his eyes landing on Hiten, who had a scowl on his face. "Dinner isn't ready yet, how about you show Bankotsu the borders while we wait Hiten"

Hiten glared at his father before rolling his eyes and sighing. "Fine" he said and walked out the house. Bankotsu groaned and followed him. They walked in silence around the border of the pack's territory.

"I heard about your mum, am sorry" said Bankotsu as they walked.

"Why do you care" said Hiten rolling his eyes.

"Because I know what it's like to lose a parent" he replied and Hiten scoffed.

"And got two more" Hiten hissed making Bankotsu growl at the statement.

"You know what, fuck you! I don't have to put up with this" hissed Bankotsu spinning on his heel to go back to the Alpha's home.

Hiten groaned knowing his father would kill him if he didn't sort this out. "Wait" called out Hiten and Bankotsu stopped, crossing his arms over his chest waiting to see what he wanted. "I shouldn't have said that am sorry"

"That was a low blow" said Bankotsu and Hiten sighed.

"I know, am sorry" he replied and Bankotsu sighed, falling in step with the soon to be Alpha. "You know all this is there way of trying to get us to make peace"

"Yeah I got that loud and clear" said Bankotsu smiling.

"It's going to take us ages to go around the whole boarder if we walk" said Hiten "Why don't we run it, be fun that way too"

"Yeah I didn't realise how great it was to run in wolf form" said Bankotsu and Hiten laughed.

"Just try to keep up" he said and Bankotsu watched and Hiten changed into a black wolf a bit bigger than Bankotsu. Bankotsu rolled his eyes and followed suit, following Hiten. They ran through the woods around the territory and Bankotsu laughed, this was definitely his new favorite thing to do.

Hiten chuckled at the way Bankotsu acted, he acted like a pup. He was surprised at how Bankotsu was able to keep up with him. The only other person who was able to keep up with Hiten had been Kouga. They got back to the house and changed back, Bankotsu stretching his limbs after the long run.

"Well, you're not as useless as I thought you were" said Hiten making Bankotsu glare at him.

"Useless" said Bankotsu pissed.

"Only Kouga's ever been able to keep up with me" said Hiten not noticing the look on Bankotsu's face.

"I'll show you useless" hissed Bankotsu making Hiten turn to him, oblivious. Hiten's eyes widened and he yelped as Bankotsu launched himself at the soon to be alpha, pinning him to the floor. Bankotsu smirked at the shocked look on the elder boy's face. "Whose useless now"

Hiten burst out laughing shocking Bankotsu. "Oh fuck" laughed Hiten.

"W-what's so funny" demanded Bankotsu his brows furrowed.

Bankotsu gulped as Hiten smirked up at him and flipped them, now pinning Bankotsu to the floor. "What now pup" said Hiten getting a rise out of Bankotsu.

"Who the hell you calling pup" he said and shoved Hiten off, the two launching themselves at each other. Ayame blinked, watching the two play fight.

"Well, that worked better than I thought it would" said Raijin watching the two play around.

Not realising their parents were watching they carried on the play fight until Hiten yet again pinned Bankotsu to the floor yet again. Both panted as the laughed. "You give?" asked Hiten a smile on his face as he raised a brow in question.

"Yes fine I give" laughed Bankotsu, he smiled and chuckled. "I take it back, you're not that much of an asshole"

"Hey" said Hiten letting go of Bankotsu to put a hand to his chest. "That hurt"

Bankotsu laughed at the look on Hiten's face, Hiten laughing not too long after. Calming down Bankotsu realised the position the two were in, Hiten sitting on his hips, making Bankotsu blush bright red.

"Are you blushing?" asked Hiten leaning forward, smirking.

"S-shut up" stuttered Bankotsu as Hiten brushed against him more. Hiten tilted his head slightly as he looked over him, Bankotsu growing even more red at the look.

"Boy's, dinners ready" said Ayame making both boys jump, Bankotsu shoving Hiten off him before jumping up. His face bright red at being caught in such a position with Hiten. Hiten grumbled as he brushed the dirt off his clothes at being shoved to the floor so suddenly.

"C-coming" said Bankotsu walking as fast as he could to the house. Ayame followed her son, Raijin and Kato had left not long before they had stopped play fighting. Hiten hung back letting the images roll around in his head.

"Yeah Kouga was right, he's cute" he mumbled before also going into the house.

"I see you two are finally getting along" said Raijin as they all sat around the table eating. Bankotsu blushed and tried not to choke on the food he was eating, making Hiten laugh. Raijin smiled at the sight, happy his plan had worked.

"Yeah" replied Hiten biting his lip to stop laughing.

Bankotsu drank some of his drink to calm his throat after almost chocking to death. "He's not that bad, still a prick though" mumbled Bankotsu making Raijin laugh while Hiten glared at him.

"It's good to see you both getting along, hopefully there not be any more problems" said Raijin and Bankotsu smiled slightly. "On that note, I think you have learnt your lesson. Your punishment is over and you start school tomorrow"

"Oh thank god" said Bankotsu looking to Kato as he nudged him. "I mean thank you Alpha"

"Idiot" mumbled Hiten smirking.

"I heard that" hissed Bankotsu glaring at him. The adults laughed at them, making Bankotsu blush again which in turn made Hiten laugh yet again. "I hate you all"

"Thank you for the dinner Raijin, it was lovely" said Ayame as they said their goodbyes. Bankotsu raised a brow as Hiten stood next to him.

"My father says you are to ride to school with me and Kouga, we leave at half seven don't be late" said Hiten looking at him.

"Okay see you then" said Bankotsu nodding. "Goodnight Hiten"

"Goodnight Bankotsu" said Hiten as he watched him leave with his parents.

"Hiten!" said his father and he looked at him. "Come we have a meeting with Ryura and his father"

"Great"

"Why am I here Raijin?" asked Ryu rising a brow at the other Alpha.

"I was hoping we could discuss a trade of some kind" said Raijin leaning on his desk. "As you know my son does not have a Beta and from what I have come to understand is you have two"

"Yes, very unusual that none of yours have the fur of a Beta yet two of mine have" said Ryu with a smirk on his face, knowing the statement alone would get to Raijin and his son. "So you want one of my Beta's and what will I get in return?"

"A mating, a way of joining our pack's together" said Raijin, hating that he had to say those words.

Ryu thought it over, glancing at Ryura who was having a glaring contest with Hiten. "Is it true, you have a wolf with grey fair, my son told me about him" said Ryu, gaining the younger two's attention at the mention of Bankotsu.

"Yes that is true" said Raijin gritting his teeth. He could tell by the look in the other Alpha's eyes that he was up to something. "We have tried looking in to it but have not come up with anything so far"

"How interesting" replied Ryu smirking. "How about a trade, your grey wolf for a Beta. He would make a great mate for my son or so I have been told"

"Hell no" hissed Hiten making Ryu raise a brow, Ryura smirking at what his father had said.

"Hiten" warned Raijin before looking at Ryu. "Unfortunately Bankotsu is already engaged to my son"

"How very unfortunate, but that is my offer" said Ryu standing up. "You have a few months to decide, come Ryura"

Ryura stood up and followed his father out of the room. "There is no way in hell am letting Ryura have Bankotsu, you can't do it" hissed Hiten furious at what had happened. "Ryura put him up to it, I know it"

"Hiten simmer down, of course I am not going to do it" hissed Raijin and Hiten sat down in the chair opposite his father. "Well looks like where going to have to find a Beta from somewhere else"


	6. Chapter 6

"You look cranky" said Kouga as Hiten came out of the house. Hiten growled and walked down the steps, to wait for the car and Bankotsu. "How did the dinner go?"

"The dinner went fine, it's what happened afterword's that has me wound up" hissed Hiten growling at the memory. Kouga raised a brow and came to stand by his best friend. "Ryu said he would give us one of his Beta's in return for Bankotsu as a mate for Ryura"

"Oh shit, what did your father say?" asked Kouga receiving a glare from Hiten, that didn't faze him. Kouga had grown used to Hiten after so many years of being best friends.

"He said no of course" hissed Hiten rolling his eyes.

"I don't get it; it's not like you want Bankotsu to be your mate" said Kouga rising a brow. "Unless you have changed your mind"

"He's not that bad and he's not bad looking either" replied Hiten rolling his eyes at the look Kouga gave him. "Even so, I would never let Ryura just take him even if I didn't want him"

"So you do want him" said Kouga with a smirk causing Hiten to groan.

"I would fuck him yes if that is what you're asking" said Hiten rolling his eyes.

"I knew it" said Kouga laughing.

"Hey, just because I would fuck him doesn't mean I want to mate him" hissed Hiten pissed off that Kouga was laughing at him.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say" said Kouga grabbing his bag as the car pulled up.

"He's late" said Hiten looking at his watch.

"The car's here on time, what are you talking about?" asked Kouga opening the door to the car, ready to get in.

"Not the driver, him" said Hiten nodding to the running Bankotsu. Kouga raised a brow as Bankotsu stopped holding his knees as he panted.

"Sorry" he said before standing up when he got his breath back.

"Whatever, don't be late tomorrow" said Hiten rolling his eyes and getting into the car. "Come on"

Bankotsu scoffed and rolled his eyes before joining the other two in the car. "So you're joining us from now on Bankotsu?" asked Kouga looking up from his phone.

"Yeah, Alpha's orders" replied Bankotsu starting to get nervous. This was his first time ever going to school and he didn't know anyone but Hiten and Kouga.

"Don't worry, you're in class with both me and Hiten so you'll be fine" said Kouga smiling at him, making Bankotsu feel less nervous.

"Thanks" he replied.

"No problem"

Bankotsu looked up at the school as he got out of the car, it was huge and there was a lot of people. Kato had said that young wolves from all over the country come to the school to study and stay in the dorms because of it, though because he lived near he could stay at home.

"Kouga show him to the office, I have a few things I need to do" said Hiten before he walked away into another part of the school. Bankotsu rolled his eyes before following Kouga. They went to the office and got his schedule, locker combination and a map before Kouga showed him to his locker.

"See like I said, you have all your classes with us" said Kouga leaning against Bankotsu's locker. Bankotsu nodded as he took out the books for the first few classes.

"Am more worried about how far behind I am to everyone else" he said closing the locker.

"It will be fine, I could always help if you need it just ask" said Kouga and Bankotsu smiled. He could tell him and Kouga were going to be good friends.

"Good morning Bankotsu, Kouga" said Ryura and Bankotsu looked up, surprised. He didn't know Ryura went there too, then again he should have known he would be there.

"Hi Ryura" replied Bankotsu smirking at the soon to be Alpha.

"Hey" replied Kouga not that happy to see him.

"Kouga is it okay if I steal Bankotsu for a little while, I will make sure he's in class" said Ryura making Kouga roll his eyes.

"Sure" he said not liking leaving Bankotsu alone with Ryura, Hiten was going to kill them both.

Bankotsu told Kouga he would see him in class and followed Ryura, his brows furrowing as he led them into a locker room. "What did you want to" Bankotsu was cut off as Ryura pushed him up against a locker and kissed him. Bankotsu's eyes widened before closing, kissing him back.

Bankotsu groaned when Ryura attached his lips to his neck, grinding on him softly. Ryura smirked before kissing him again. After a few seconds Bankotsu pushed him away, confusing Ryura. "What's wrong?" asked Ryura.

"I can't, if Hiten finds out" said Bankotsu, not wanting to be punished again by the Alpha. He had learnt his lesson last time this had happened.

"Who cares if Hiten finds out, if he has any sense you won't be his fiancé much longer anyway" said Ryura trying to kiss him again. Bankotsu pulled away, his brows furrowing in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" asked Bankotsu wanting to know what Ryura had meant by it.

"Hiten doesn't have a Beta and I have two, Hiten's father wants to make a trade and my father said he would if it was you for the Beta" said Ryura pushing some hair out of Bankotsu's face. "Though Raijin said no he would be a fool to not take it, so you have nothing to worry about"

Ryura went to kiss him again and sighed when Bankotsu pushed him away. Bankotsu grit his teeth, furious. "Am a god dam person not a thing you can trade" hissed Bankotsu shocking Ryura.

"I don't get why you're so angry, it's not like you want to be with him and you sure as hell haven't said no to me before" hissed Ryura starting to angry too.

Bankotsu recoiled, hurt at what he was implying. The anger hit then, Ryura's eyes widening as Bankotsu's hand connected with his face. "Fuck you, all you Alpha's are the god dam same" hissed Bankotsu pushing past him and leaving the room.

Bankotsu growled, not even knowing where he was going. After a while he stopped and looked around, not having a clue where he was. "Great" hissed Bankotsu gritting his teeth.

"Well look what we have here guy's, haven't seen you around here before" said a voice and Bankotsu looked up as three guys surrounded him.

"Yeah, he's cute too" said another, the leader looking Bankotsu up and down. This pissed Bankotsu off more than he already was.

"Defiantly an Omega" said the other.

"Hey little Omega why don't you come play with us" said the leader smirking.

"Get out my way" hissed Bankotsu glaring at him, making the guy laugh.

"Ooo a feisty one it seems" he laughed getting closer. "I ain't moving, now be a good little Omega and do what I tell you and you won't get hurt"

"I AIN'T AN OMEGA" shouted Bankotsu before punching the guy, knocking him to the floor.

"You're going to regret that" hissed the guy glaring at him.

"And just what is going on here" hissed Hiten, making them all look at the seething soon to be Alpha.

"This ain't none of your business Hiten" hissed the leader and Hiten narrowed his eyes.

"It is my business when your harassing my fiancé, now get out of here before you have more than just a broken nose" hissed Hiten, his eyes glowing.

"Fiancé" said one of the others scared.

"Y-yeah were going, sorry Hiten I didn't know" said the leader before they all turned and ran.

Hiten's eyes went back to their normal colour before looking at Bankotsu, who was shaking in anger. "You okay?" he asked looking him over. "Give me a look at that"

Hiten looked over his hand smiling. "You haven't broken it so that's good, you have one hell of a right hook" said Hiten trying to get him to calm down.

"Fucking assholes" Bankotsu hissed making Hiten laugh.

Hiten's brows furrowed and he leaned closer to Bankotsu, making Bankotsu blush. Hiten breathed in the scent that was all over Bankotsu and he growled. "You have got to be fucking kidding me" hissed Hiten making Bankotsu confused. Bankotsu yelped as Hiten grabbed a hold of his arm quite roughly and pulled him down the corridor before shoving him into an empty classroom.

"What the hell was that for" hissed Bankotsu rubbing his aching arm. His eyes widened as Hiten shoved him against the wall, fangs bared.

"Want to explain to me why Ryura has fucking scent marked you" hissed Hiten confusing Bankotsu before his eyes widened. He couldn't believe Ryura would do something like that without his permission. Scent marking was sacred to wolves and you only did that with the people you were close with and trusted mates being a big example, Ryura was not one of those people.

"I didn't, that bastard" said Bankotsu softly, upset that Ryura would do something like that to him.

"I told you to stay the fuck away from him" hissed Hiten and Bankotsu glared at him.

"You can't tell me who I can and cannot be friends with" hissed Bankotsu angry that he was trying to control him, he wasn't his mate yet.

"Am your fiancé and am going to be your Alpha, you do what I say" growled Hiten, "I won't tell you again, stay away from Ryura"

"You don't need to worry about that, I want nothing to do with someone that trades me off like an object and that means you too" hissed Bankotsu trying to get out of Hiten's strong grip.

Hiten growled, shoving Bankotsu back into the wall hard. Bankotsu cried out at the pain and glared at Hiten. His eyes widened as Hiten pressed his lips to Bankotsu's in a rough kiss, his body pressed up against him. Bankotsu cried out against Hiten's lips as he bit down roughly on his bottom lip, tasting Ryura on Bankotsu's lips.

Hiten then started leaving kisses over his neck, the same place Ryura had kissed him. Bankotsu's eyes widened as he figured out what Hiten was doing. Bankotsu tried to shove him off, Hiten pinning his hands to the wall above his head in just one of his hands. His other hand ran over Bankotsu's thigh before he pulled his leg up to pin it at his hip, flexing his hips into Bankotsu "Hiten stop it" said Bankotsu whimpering as Hiten bit down on his neck roughly, tears forming in Bankotsu's eyes. A wolf's neck is sensitive and Hiten knew that.

"Hiten get off of me, stop it" Bankotsu whined feeling uncomfortable and ashamed. Hiten either didn't care or didn't hear him as he pressed his lips against Bankotsu's yet again, grinding into him. When he was satisfied that there was no trace left of Ryura, Hiten pulled back and let him go.

Bankotsu slid down the wall and glared up at Hiten with tears in his eyes. "How dare you, I take it back you're the biggest asshole I have ever fucking met" hissed Bankotsu rubbing his face to get rid of the tears.

"Whatever" hissed Hiten before walking out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. Bankotsu closed his eyes while he calmed down before standing up and leaving. He needed to get to class, he was already late enough as it was. After looking around for a while he found the class and after knocking, he walked in.

All eyes went to him and he gulped, him also reeking of Hiten wasn't going to help. "Sorry am late, I got lost" he said and the teacher rolled her eyes.

"Don't be late again" she said and he went to the only empty seat in the class, refusing to look at neither Hiten nor Ryura.

Bankotsu sighed as he closed his locker, glad that the day was over but not excited about the ride home he was going to have with Hiten and Kouga. "Bankotsu" said Ryura as he leaned against the locker next to him. "Can we talk?"

"No, you've done enough today" Bankotsu said and went to walk away. Bankotsu looked back at him as he grabbed his arm.

"Bankotsu, it will only take a second" replied Ryura and Bankotsu pulled his arm away.

"I said no, what do you people not get about the word no" Bankotsu hissed before storming away.

Ryura sighed, looking to the side as Hiten glared at him. "Stay the fuck away from my fiancé" hissed Hiten shoving his shoulder into Ryura's as he walked past.

"He tastes nice doesn't he" said Ryura making Hiten stop and spin around. "Am taking it that am not the only one he's mad at, but in the end he will forgive me though am not too sure about you"

Kouga grabbed Hiten as he went for the other male. "Hiten don't" said Kouga pulling him away.

"Stay the fuck away from him" hissed Hiten again before leaving with Kouga. "That smug asshole"

"Just ignore him" said Kouga as they walked to the car, Bankotsu already there waiting. Bankotsu looked out the window as they got in and ignored Hiten. "So how was your first day?"

"I don't want to talk about it" said Bankotsu not looking away from the window. Kouga's brow raised at the answer and looked from Bankotsu to Hiten.

"Okay what the hell is up with you two, are you two fighting again?" asked Kouga rolling his eyes. "You two were fine this morning"

"Yeah well maybe someone wants to tell that asshole that forcing a scent marking on someone isn't right" hissed Bankotsu and Kouga's eyes widened before he glared at Hiten. Hiten not aware as he glared at Bankotsu.

"Yeah well what did you expect, you wanted me to let you walk around stinking of Ryura because you let him scent mark you" hissed Hiten pissed off.

Bankotsu whipped around and bared his fangs. "I didn't let Ryura scent mark me either, you two are both as bad as each other" Bankotsu hissed hurt that he would think such a thing.

"Yeah right" scoffed Hiten not believing him.

"I didn't even know he was doing that, am just as pissed at him as I am with you" growled Bankotsu crossing his arms over his chest. "Am nothing but a possession to you two, well guess what am a person and I have feelings"

"Oh poor you" hissed Hiten gritting his teeth.

"Enough the both of you" said Kouga glaring at Hiten. "How dare you do something like that, you know better than to force a scent marking no matter what"

"You my dad now Kouga" said Hiten raising a brow.

"No but you two better fucking sort this out because am sick and tired of you two arguing all the time" hissed Kouga grabbing his bag as the car pulled to a stop. "Sort this out or I will find a different way to get to school because I will not sit here and listen to your two fight all the time"

Kouga then got out of the car and stormed off. Bankotsu grabbed his own bag and got out of the car too, turning to go home. "Where do you think you're going" said Hiten and Bankotsu glared at him. "My room now, we need to talk"

Hiten then spun around and walked into his house, Bankotsu reluctantly following. He didn't want to even look at Hiten right now never mind be in the same room as him. They walked into Hiten's room and Bankotsu watched as he threw his bag onto his desk and then turned to him.

"Fine you want to talk then talk" said Bankotsu putting his bag down and crossing his arms over his chest.

Hiten grit his teeth and looked away, he hated talking about stuff. Bankotsu scoffed and rolled his eyes. "It hurt you know" said Bankotsu softly making Hiten look at him. "That you would think so lowly of me that I would just let anyone scent mark me"

"You let Ryura" said Hiten rising a brow and Bankotsu glared at him.

"I have never been scent marked before and I didn't realise that was what he had done" said Bankotsu looking away. "He kept trying to kiss me but I said no and you repay me by doing what you did"

"You're going to be my mate, am going to scent mark you a lot get over it" hissed Hiten rolling his eyes.

"I WON'T JUST GET OVER IT" screamed Bankotsu shocking Hiten. "You have no idea how that felt, you forced a scent marking on me and the way you did it was so degrading, don't you get that. I felt so uncomfortable and degraded by what you did"

Hiten looked away, feeling bad about what he had done to him. "Am sorry, I didn't know you felt like that. I didn't mean for you to feel like that" he said looking back at Bankotsu, to show him that he meant every word he was saying. "When I smelt Ryura all over you I just lost it and am sorry"

"Don't ever do that again, unless I give permission" said Bankotsu accepting the apology.

"Yeah that's fair" said Hiten looking around the room.

"I should probably go" said Bankotsu going for his bag.

"You can stay if you want, do some homework" replied Hiten and Bankotsu looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah I would like that, I could use the help" said Bankotsu laughing. "I don't really get some of it"

"Well why don't we go through the homework and I could help you get up to speed" replied Hiten and Bankotsu nodded.

"I am so behind" whined Bankotsu as he let his head hit the book he was looking at. They had ended up on Hiten's bed, books all around them as they worked.

"Don't worry so much, you can take my old books and we can go through them and get you caught up if you want" said Hiten looking up from his own work.

Bankotsu moved slightly so he could see Hiten. "You'd do that?" he asked and Hiten rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, besides you're going to be my mate so you need to know everything. What kind of mate would I be if I didn't help" replied Hiten making Bankotsu smile at him.

"Thank you Hiten" he said and Hiten nodded. "Hiten, what are you going to do about a Beta?"

"I don't know, my father's trying to find if any other packs have two but so far it only seems to be Ryura who has two and we can't do that" hissed Hiten. "The bastard had the nerve to want you for a trade, as if"

Bankotsu smiled at that before something hit him. "Why not Kouga!" he said making Hiten raise a brow in response. "He's just as fast as you are, knows everything a Beta should and his fur is nearly as dark as a Beta's anyway"

"You know I never thought about it like that, I will see what my father says" said Hiten smirking. "I could just imagine Ryu and Ryura's face when we say we don't need them"

"You really hate Ryura don't you" said Bankotsu sitting up to talk.

"The feeling's mutual as your aware, yeah been that way since we were kids" said Hiten putting down his work. "Ryura's always got to one up me and he's the same with you"

"Is that the only reason you two like me?" asked Bankotsu feeling a bit hurt.

"No, it's not" said Hiten surprised. "I'll admit, when you first came here I hated you but not anymore"

"Well that's nice to know" laughed Bankotsu. They both looked up as someone came in the room, Kouga looking over them.

"So am taking it you two are good now" he said and Bankotsu laughed.

"Yeah were good" said Hiten stretching.

"I was going to go for a run, you two want to join?" Kouga asked and Bankotsu's eyes lit up.

"Hell yes" replied Bankotsu making Hiten laugh, confusing Kouga.

"He's like a new-born pup when it comes to runs" laughed Hiten getting a small kick to the leg off Bankotsu. "Yeah a run sounds good, all this studying is killing me"

"Let's go then" said Bankotsu jumping up, ready to go. Kouga and Hiten shared a look before both bursting into laughter. "Yeah yeah laugh it up you two"

"Bankotsu" said Ayame when he walked into the house.

"Yeah" he called as she came into the hallway throwing her arms around him in a hug, confusing him.

"I was so worried, where have you been?" she asked pulling away.

"I was studying with Hiten then Kouga joined us and we went for a run, sorry I should have let you know" he said and she sighed.

"No am sorry, I overreacted" she said and he smiled.

"It's fine, I will make sure you know where I am from now on" he said and she nodded.

"Are you hungry I made food" she said going back into the kitchen, Bankotsu following her.

"Yeah that sounds great" he said sitting down at the table.

"Oh hey Bankotsu, how was school?" asked Kato walking into the kitchen.

"Hard but it will get better, Hiten's helping me study and is going to help me go through the three years I have missed" he said pulling one of the books Hiten had given him.

"That's good, am glad you two are getting on now" replied Kato smiling at his son as he joined him at the table.

"Where getting there" said Bankotsu putting the book away as Ayame brought the food over to the table.


	7. Chapter 7

"Bankotsu" said Hiten as he walked out the house to wait for the others.

"Hey, I thought since I was late yesterday that I should be early today to make up for it" said Bankotsu and Hiten walked over to him, Kouga hadn't arrived yet.

"Okay, anyway I want to thank you" said Hiten and Bankotsu looked up at him, blushing slightly.

"For what?" he asked confused as to why Hiten would thank him.

"I talked to my dad and he says Kouga being my Beta is a great idea so thank you" replied Hiten and Bankotsu's eyes widened.

"Hiten that's great news, does Kouga know yet?" he asked smiling.

"Not yet no" replied Hiten smiling back. "Now I can rub it in Ryura's face too"

"Oh god" groaned Bankotsu making Hiten laugh.

"Hey you two" said Kouga as he came over to them, looking them over. "What's up with you two, you both seem to be in a really good mood"

Bankotsu smiled and watched Hiten turn to his friend, serious. "Kouga I have talked it over with my father and he too thinks it's a great choice" said Hiten confusing Kouga. "Kouga would you be my Beta?"

Kouga's eyes widened and he looked between the two. "Is this for real?" he asked and they both nodded. "Hiten I would be honoured to be your Beta"

"Thank god, for a second there I thought you were going to say no" said Hiten blinking as Bankotsu threw his arms around Kouga.

"Congratulations Kouga, you're going to be a great Beta" said Bankotsu and Kouga smiled softly hugging him back.

"Thank you Bankotsu" he replied. Hiten smiled at the two of them and looked up as the car pulled up, Bankotsu pulling away and going to the car.

"Hurry up then you two" he said before getting in.

"He really is something" said Kouga softly and Hiten nodded.

"And he's all mine, come on let's go"

Bankotsu closed his locker at the end of the day, Hiten had said they would all meet at the car. Bankotsu sighed as he saw Ryura walk over to him. "You don't have to talk to me just listen" said Ryura and Bankotsu stopped to listen. "I am sorry Bankotsu for making you feel the way you did and what I did, it wasn't right to scent mark you without your permission and I am truly sorry. I am also sorry for any offence my father may have caused, you're not an object Bankotsu and I do really care about your feelings"

Bankotsu sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine I forgive you" he said and Ryura smiled.

"I am glad" he replied and Bankotsu chuckled.

"However, Hiten is my fiancé and I can't do anything to disrespect my future mate or my pack" said Bankotsu and Ryura grit his teeth. "But we can still be friends if you would like too"

Ryura smiled and moved some of the hair out of Bankotsu's face, making him blush slightly. "Yes, I would like that. Friends it is" said Ryura and Bankotsu smiled, nodding.

"Good, well I better go" said Bankotsu walking past. "See you tomorrow Ryura"

"See you tomorrow" replied Ryura watching him leave. Ryura growled when Bankotsu was out of sight. "Game on Hiten, he will be mine"

Ryura walked away trying to think of ways that would break the engagement between the two.

"You okay, you look distracted?" asked Hiten and Bankotsu sighed sitting up, knowing he had to get this over with. Kouga looked up, watching the two. At least Hiten's bed was big enough to fit the three of them and all the books. It was a really big bed!

"Ryura apologised and I forgive him, I thought it was only right since I forgive you" said Bankotsu watching Hiten to see if he would implode.

"Okay, is that it?" asked Hiten not seeming that interested.

"I kind of told him we could still be friends but that's all we were going to be" said Bankotsu and Hiten grit his teeth, taking a breath to calm down.

"Why on earth would you do that?" asked Hiten and Bankotsu sighed, knowing this was how he would react.

"Hiten leave him alone, he's allowed to have friends" said Kouga rolling his eyes.

"Not friends like Ryura who want to fuck him" said Hiten making Bankotsu go bright red at the thought.

"Yeah well Bankotsu said there just friends so you need to trust him" said Kouga going back to his work. Hiten sighed and rolled his eye.

"Fine but it he try's anything that's it" said Hiten and Bankotsu nodded, smiling. They were getting along really well now and it was something Bankotsu really liked. Bankotsu looked back down at his work, blushing slightly. Hiten was hot and the way there were getting on so well was starting to make Bankotsu really start to like him. Being Hiten's mate wasn't looking like a bad thing after all.


	8. Chapter 8

Bankotsu yawned as he walked down the stairs, it had been three weeks since he started school. Over the last few weeks his relationship with Hiten was going really well, they studied together most days and had hung out of the weekend too, of course Kouga was there most of the time too. His friendship with Kouga was also going really way, it was like they had been friends for years not weeks. His relationship with his parents was going really well too, though he still felt quite guilty about it.

"Good morning sweetheart" said Ayame as she put down a plate in front of him.

"That smells so good" he said before digging into his food. Ayame giggled at his behaviour and pored a cup of coffee for Kato.

"Thank you" he said looking back down at his papers.

Bankotsu looked up as Ayame held something out to him. His brows furrowed and he took it from her. "We were thinking since you spend a lot of time away from the house that you should have a way of getting in touch with us" she said smiling.

"Oh thank you" he said smiling at her before looking down at the phone. He had seen Hiten and Kouga use them a lot but Bankotsu had no clue how to use it. "Well I better go, don't want to be late. See you later"

Bankotsu gave Ayame a kiss on the cheek before leaving, warming her heart.

"Hey" said Bankotsu as he walked over to Hiten and Kouga.

"Oh hey Bankotsu" said Kouga and Hiten nodded in greeting not looking up from his phone. "Don't mind him, he's been stuck on it since I got here"

"Okay" replied Bankotsu and they got into the car, making their way to school.

"Sorry about that, good morning Bankotsu" said Hiten as he put the phone away.

"What was that about?" asked Bankotsu looking to him.

"Game, humans make such addictive games" replied Hiten making Bankotsu laugh. A buzz caught their attention and Hiten looked at his phone before looking at Kouga. "Was that you?"

"No, am guessing it wasn't you" replied Kouga looking confused. "Do you think it was the drivers?"

"Oh" said Bankotsu now getting what they were talking about and he took his new phone out of his bag. "Sorry that was me"

"Wait, when the hell did you get a phone?" asked Kouga confused.

"This morning, Ayame gave me it so I can keep in contact with her since I spend a lot of time with you two" Bankotsu replied his brows furrowing as he tried to figure out how to use it. "However I have no idea how to use it"

"Give it here" said Hiten taking the phone off him. He leaned closer to Bankotsu so he could show him how to use it. "It's a text from your mum, 'Have a nice day in school, Ayame x'"

"My mum never does that anymore; she really cares about you" said Kouga smiling.

"Yeah she does" replied Bankotsu softly. "What are you doing now?"

"Saving mine and Kouga's numbers" said Hiten ringing Kouga and then himself. "Now we have your number too"

"You know what to do" said a voice and the girl rolled her eyes smiling.

"Yes I know, distract him" she said twirling her hair around her finger. "That's not going to be hard, by the end of this we will both have what we want"

"Don't fuck this up" he hissed before turning around and heading to class.

"Oh I won't, Hiten will be mine" she said and smirked as she made her way to their normal meeting place.

Bankotsu walked into his last class of the day and sat down in his normal seat. Kouga lent over from behind him and Bankotsu turned his head to look at his friend. "You seen Hiten?" asked Kouga and Bankotsu shook his head, he hadn't seen him walking to class. "Where the hell is he"

"Hello Bankotsu, no Hiten today" said Ryura smiling down at him.

Bankotsu smiled up at the soon to be Alpha. "No, I don't know where he is" he said and Ryura sat down in the seat next to Bankotsu, Hiten's normal seat.

Kouga glared at Ryura knowing he was up to something; he knew when Hiten got there he would flip out. Bankotsu pulled his phone out and text Hiten asking where he was with no response. "You should put that away, Mrs Hay is coming" said Ryura and Bankotsu put his phone back in his bag on silent like Hiten had told him.

"Good afternoon class" said Mrs Hay as she walked into the classroom and put her things down. She then took a stack of papers out and put them on the first desk of each row. "Pass these back, make sure you all have one"

Bankotsu took one and passed it back to Kouga before looking back at the teacher as she sat on the edge of her desk, looking them all over. "Being able to work with those of a different pack is something you all need to know, when working with another pack you need to stay professional or it can cause conflict and no one wants that" she said standing up. "The booklets I have just giving you all are your first assignment for my class and it will count to 30% of your overall grade, you will also be working in partners for this. Who your sitting next to will be your partners, you have two months"

"Looks like were partners" said Ryura and Bankotsu smiled.

"Yeah it does" Bankotsu replied and Kouga put his hand up.

"Yes Kouga" Mrs Hey asked rising a brow.

"I don't have anyone" he said and her brows furrowed as she looked over the class.

"Where is Hiten" she asked gritting her teeth.

"I don't know" replied Kouga gulping at the look on the women's face.

"Well looks like you will be with Hiten, when you do see him tell him I want to talk to him" she hissed narrowing her eyes.

"Yes mam" said Kouga pissed at Hiten.

"You can come over tomorrow to work on this if you want" said Ryura and Bankotsu nodded.

"Yeah that will be great" he said and wrote down his number for Ryura.

"Hiten you are so dead" hissed Kouga.

"I can't do this" hissed Hiten as lips attached to his neck, sucking lightly on his flesh. Groaning as she slipped her hand down his pants. "Fuck"

"Come on Hiten, no one will know" she said nibbling on his ear lobe. "You're a man you have needs, let me fulfill those needs"

"Fuck it" hissed Hiten before grabbing her legs and lifting her up.

Bankotsu looked at Kouga when they got to the car, he seemed pissed. Bankotsu was glad he wasn't Hiten right now. Hiten walked out the school, his hair wet and in different clothes then he was wearing this morning, this seemed to piss Kouga off even more.

"Were the fuck were you" hissed Kouga when they got into the car away from prying eyes.

"In the gym working out why?" asked Hiten leaning back against the seat.

"The gym, is that why your wet" said Kouga glaring at him.

"Yeah I took a shower" he said narrowing his eyes at Kouga. Bankotsu was confused at the way they were acting and shrugged not having a clue.

"Yeah well while you were in the gym, Mrs Hay's give us an assignment. One that has to be done with partners and your mine" hissed Kouga and Hiten growled.

"You have got to be kidding me" he said and looked at Bankotsu. "Who the hell are you with then"

"Ryura, he sat next to me since you weren't there and she made us do it with the person we were sat next to" replied Bankotsu shrugging his shoulders.

"So if you were there it would be you working with him but you would rather be in the gym. Oh and while we're on the subject she wants to see you" said Kouga narrowing his eyes at his friend.

"Okay am going to leave you two do whatever this is" said Bankotsu as they arrived home and he left. Hiten groaned and got out heading to his room. Kouga followed and glared at him when they were alone.

"Are you a fucking idiot, you should be glad he doesn't know the truth" hissed Kouga and Hiten rolled his eyes.

"I have no idea what you're going on about" he said throwing his stuff down and sitting on the bed.

"You only take a shower in school when you have been fucking someone, I know you better than anyone Hiten" hissed Kouga shaking his head.

"Look it was a one-time thing, no need for him to know" hissed Hiten starting to get pissed off.

"You want to pray to god he doesn't find out, you two have been getting on so great and then you go do this" sighed Kouga sitting down in the chair.

"Look he will never know and that's the way it's going to stay"

Bankotsu sat at the table doing his work as Ayame flittered around in the kitchen. "Why don't you see if Hiten wants to join us for dinner?" she asked and he looked up.

"Yeah I can ask" he replied and text Hiten, getting a response a few seconds later. "He said he would love too"

"Okay tell him it will be done soon so he should come over, am making lasagna" she said and he nodded. A few minutes later he got up as Hiten knocked on the door.

"Hey" he said as Bankotsu led him in. "Hi Ayame, thank you for letting me have dinner"

"It's okay dear, your welcome over any time" she said with a smile as she finished the food.

"Smells nice" said Kato as he joined them in the kitchen.

"Why don't you all sit down and I will bring it over" she said and started putting the food onto plates. They all sat down and when she joined them they started to eat.

"What are you doing?" asked Hiten as he watched Bankotsu dip his chips into the lasagna and then eat them.

"What am eating" he replied rising a brow.

"I can see that but why are you doing that" Hiten replied and Bankotsu rolled his eyes.

"Because it's nice" he said and Hiten made a face. Kato and Ayame watching on in amusement.

"You're so weird" Hiten replied smirking and Bankotsu scoffed.

"Say's you" he said and went back to eating. After they had finished they cleaned up and headed for the stair. "Were gonna go upstairs and study, is that okay"

"Of course it is honey" said Ayame finishing up the dishes.

"Okay, thanks mum" he said and he walked up the stairs not noticing the shocked looks on everyone's face. Hiten quickly followed as Ayame let the happy tears fall down her cheeks, Kato wrapping his arms around her.

It wasn't until he had gotten to his room that he realised what he had said. "Hey you okay?" asked Hiten watching him.

"Yeah I, I don't know why I said that it just came out" he said sitting down on the bed before looking up at Hiten. "Am I a bad person?"

"No you're not, your allowed to call them mum and dad without feeling guilty" said Hiten sitting down next to him. "I don't think the people who brought you up will mind"

"Thank you Hiten" said Bankotsu softly and Hiten smiled, moving a piece of hair out of his face.

"It's what am here for remember" he said softly, running his thumb over Bankotsu's cheek, making him blush. "Fuck it"

Bankotsu's eyes widened as Hiten pressed his lips to Bankotsu in a soft kiss. He closed his eyes and kissed back, Hiten running his hand through Bankotsu's hair. Bankotsu yelped as he was pulled into Hiten's lap, his legs on either side of Hiten. Hiten closed his eyes when he pulled back and leaned his forehead against Bankotsu's. "You're a great person Bankotsu, you don't need to feel guilty about anything you do" he said softly and Bankotsu smiled.

He pressed his lips back to Hiten's and pushed him down onto the bed. Hiten smirked into the kiss and ran his hand through Bankotsu's hair as they kissed. Bankotsu gasped as Hiten bit softly on his bottom lip, their tongues meeting. Groaning into the kiss, Hiten flexed his hips up into Bankotsu's. Gasping, his face blushing bright red. Bankotsu had not felt anything like this before, he had only ever kissed one person before he came to this pack and met Hiten and Ryura and had never gone further than that.

Bankotsu gasped as Hiten rolled them over, him now under the stronger wolf. Hiten smirked and attached his lips to his sensitive neck, loving the pants he was getting in return for the stimulation. "Fuck you're so hot" hissed Hiten in a rough voice as he nibbled on Bankotsu's ear lobe, running his hand down his thigh. Bankotsu panted, biting his lip in pleasure.

Bankotsu looked up as Hiten leaned back, pulling his top off. Bankotsu ran his eyes over the tan skin and rippling muscles. Bankotsu had always been slightly muscular but nothing like Hiten, Bankotsu could see the power in the soon to be alpha's arms. He looked up and saw the amusement in Hiten's crimson eyes. "Like what you see?"

"Oh shut up" said Bankotsu blushing. Chuckling, Hiten leaned back down to him and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. Bankotsu's brows furrowed at the small kiss, watching as Hiten smirked yet again as he ran his hands over Bankotsu's chest, under his top. Bankotsu moaned slightly as he pulled the top up with his hands and then pressed a kiss to his navel. Bankotsu gasped and felt his body jerk in response to the sudden pleasure that coursed through his body.

Hiten chuckled at the way he had responded and did it again, licking the same place after kissing it. Bankotsu let out a small whimper, Hiten groaning in response. His eyes darkened as he fumbled with the button of Bankotsu's jeans as he littered his navel with kisses and nips. Bankotsu's eyes flew open and he shot up, confusing and shocking Hiten, as Hiten started to pull his jeans down. "What's wrong?" asked Hiten running a hand over his cheek. Bankotsu blushed and looked away embarrassed. Hiten pulled on his chin to make him look back at him. "Bankotsu, you can tell me"

"It's just, well I haven't" sighed Bankotsu trying to not look at him.

Realisation dawned on Hiten's face as Bankotsu went bright red yet again. "You're a virgin" said Hiten shocked and Bankotsu looked away embarrassed. Hiten couldn't believe it, that couldn't be right. Bankotsu was hot so Hiten just thought that he must have been with a few people in his last pack. "As in you haven't slept with anyone or just a guy?"

"As in no one okay" said Bankotsu and Hiten chuckled. Bankotsu glared at Hiten and the other shook his head. "Nice"

"No am not laughing at you I swear" said Hiten taking his face into his hands. "I will be your first, you don't know how fucking hot that is"

"R-really" stuttered Bankotsu surprised.

"Hell yeah, knowing am your first and that no one but me has touched you" Hiten groaned. "You don't know how excited that makes my wolf. But are you sure you want to do this, we can wait"

Bankotsu smiled. "Am sure, fuck am so sure" he said making Hiten chuckle and push him back down.

"I'll try to be gentle okay, since it's your first time and all" said Hiten softly, pressing his lips to Bankotsu's again. Bankotsu nodding and letting Hiten take full control. Hiten leaned back again and pulled Bankotsu to sit up by his top. "Take it off"

Bankotsu took a hold of the hem and lifted it over his head, throwing it to the floor. He laid back down as Hiten ran his eyes over his body, Hiten growling softly. His lips were then crushed against Bankotsu's in a rough kiss. He then trailed his lips down his throat and over his chest. Hiten tugged on his jeans again and Bankotsu lifted his hips so he could pull them off, also giving his permission. Bankotsu bit his lip as he also tugged on his boxes, Bankotsu had never been this exposed before but lifted his hips in response.

Bankotsu closed his eyes feeling Hiten's gaze roaming his body, taking him all in. Bankotsu's eyes flew open, a moan leaving his mouth as his back arched as Hiten ran his tongue along his length. "Holy shirt" moaned Bankotsu at the pleasure, Hiten chuckling in response. He loved Bankotsu's reactions to sensations he had never felt before, he didn't know how long he was going to last with foreplay if he kept having those reactions. He wanted to have him screaming his name already but at the same time he didn't want to rush, it being Bankotsu's first time and all.

Bankotsu ran his hand through Hiten's hair and pulled slightly as he took him into his mouth. Bankotsu panted and moaned at the new sensation it was giving him. Hiten watched him as he gave him his first taste of the pleasure that being with someone could give. He went slowly to draw out the pleasure and have Bankotsu squirming under him. When Bankotsu's back arched again and Hiten felt a sharp tug on his hair, he pulled away earning him a whimper from Bankotsu.

"Not yet" said Hiten in his ear as he laid a kiss on his neck before kissing him again. He pulled back and Bankotsu watched him with half lidded eyes full of lust. Hiten ran his tongue over his lips at the look he was getting, it didn't help that Bankotsu was laid there waiting for him, his chest rising and falling sharply. Hiten chuckled and went to his bag, coming back not long after. Bankotsu watched as Hiten took off his own jeans and boxes, joining him back on the bed. "Are you sure"

"Yeah I am" replied Bankotsu and Hiten nodded, that was all he needed. He ran his hands down Bankotsu's inner thighs and spread his legs so he could sit in between them. Bankotsu watched as Hiten ripped open a small square package with his teeth, Bankotsu then realising what it was. Hiten pressed his lips back to his in soft kisses as he laid in between his legs.

"If it hurts I'll stop, I don't carry lube in my bag so unfortunately this is all I have" said Hiten and Bankotsu nodded.

"It's okay, I don't think anything can be as painful as turning for the first time" replied Bankotsu making them both chuckle. Hiten nodded and pressed his lips to Bankotsu's again as he pushed into him. Bankotsu gasped at the intrusion and his eyes filled up at the pain, he was wrong this hurt just as bad. He gripped onto Hiten's arms trying to ignore the pain. Hiten leaned his head against Bankotsu's shoulder as he slowly pushed into him, instead of throwing his hips forward quickly like he wanted.

When he had fully entered him he stopped giving him time to adjust to the pain. "You okay?" Hiten asked softly, rubbing away a stray tear that had falling.

"Yeah" Bankotsu whimpered. Hiten went to pull away, not wanting to hurt him anymore then he was when Bankotsu wrapped his arms around his neck to keep him there. "Don't please"

"I don't want to hurt you Bankotsu, we can try again tomorrow after school at mine where there's lube and it won't hurt as much"

"I will be fine, just give me a minuet please" said Bankotsu and Hiten sighed running his lips over Bankotsu's temple.

"Okay" replied Hiten kissing him again, trying to get his mind off of the pain. Bankotsu relaxed as the pain started to fade, replaced by pleasure again. Bankotsu nodded to show he was ready and Hiten started a slow pace, watching Bankotsu for any hint of pain. Bankotsu threw his head back and moaned making Hiten smirk.

He picked up the pace pulling Bankotsu's right leg up to his hip to get deeper, Bankotsu gripping the sheets at the deeper pace. "Oh fuck" hissed Bankotsu withering under Hiten. Their lips crashed together as Hiten wrapped Bankotsu's legs around his hips as he picked up the pace again, loving the way Bankotsu responded to him.

"Scream for me" hissed Hiten his eyes black as his wolf tried to take over. Bankotsu gasped at the request and clung to him as Hiten threw his hips into a canter, his nails digging into his skin at the pleasure that was exploding inside his body. A scream of pleasure tore through Bankotsu's throat making Hiten smirk. "Mine, your all mine"

"Yes, fuck Hiten" cried out Bankotsu.

"Say it" hissed Hiten, his wolf in full control. Bankotsu moaned in submission showing him his throat and Hiten bit down not hard enough to break the skin. "Say it, who do you belong to"

"You, fuck am yours" he moaned throwing his head back as another scream tore through his throat as he came. Hiten growled and dug his fangs into his own hand as he also came. They panted as the came back down from their high, Bankotsu's legs slipping from around Hiten's hips. Hiten pulled his fangs out of his hand and nuzzled Bankotsu's neck, Bankotsu smiling softly at the action.

"Fuck" said Hiten softly before rolling over and pulling Bankotsu to him, wrapping his arm around his waist.

Bankotsu ran his fingers over Hiten's hand seeing the bite. "You wanted to bite me" said Bankotsu and Hiten kissed his neck.

"Yes, I wanted to mate you but I stopped myself" he replied and licked the wound. "Not yet for that"

"Yeah I get that" mumbled Bankotsu as sleep started to take over him.

"Hey, none of that" said Hiten pulling him up off the bed and towards the shower. "Come on, your parents will be able to smell it on us if we don't shower"

"Fine" said Bankotsu smiling as they climbed into the shower, the water falling over them as Hiten pushed him up against the wall.

"Also, am not finished with you yet"

Bankotsu smiled as he looked over the small bruises he had from his and Hiten's first time. "Hello" he said as he picked up the phone.

"Hey, how you feeling?"

"Great" Bankotsu replied laying down on the bed. Hiten chuckled down the phone at the answer he had received.

"You know what I mean"

"It only hurts a little, Hiten am fine I can take it"

"Yeah I know you can take it"

Bankotsu rolled his eyes hearing Hiten laughing on the other end of the phone. "Am just glad my parents weren't in, they would have heard and that would just be so embarrassing"

"Yeah, anyway it's late we should sleep. School tomorrow remember"

"Yeah I remember, then after school we could study at yours instead of mine" said Bankotsu roughly and Hiten groaned.

"Fuck, you talking like that's getting me hard"

"Hiten" hissed Bankotsu bright red, Hiten laughed.

"Go to sleep Ban, we can fuck as much as you want tomorrow"

"Oh shut up, goodnight Hiten." Said Bankotsu rolling his eyes at Hiten's lude language.

"Yeah, night Ban"

Bankotsu hung up and laid down closing his eyes to sleep. His phone went off and he sat up to read the text message he had gotten. He smirked opening it, thinking it was Hiten. Looking at the number he realised that it was not Hiten but a number he did not recognize.

He shrugged and opened the message, his eyes running over the words.

'Hiten will never just be yours, ask him who he was fucking this afternoon while you were in class.'

Bankotsu felt sick to his stomach, they were lying trying to get him and Hiten to fight again. Hiten wouldn't do that, he could be a bastard but he wouldn't do that. He wouldn't fuck someone then take Bankotsu's virginity a few hours later, he wouldn't, would he?

"Dude it's two in the morning, can't this wait?" asked Kouga when he picked up the phone.

"Kouga, is it true" he asked tears running down his face.

"Is what true Ban?"

"Did Hiten sleep with someone at school today?" asked Bankotsu waiting for his answer. The silence stretched on and Bankotsu's worry expanded.

"Ban"

"Kouga tell me the truth right now" hissed Bankotsu.

"Yeah he did, am sorry Hiten made me not tell you. Bankotsu I wanted to tell you you've got to know that"

Bankotsu let a sob escape him surprising Kouga. He felt absolutely sick to his stomach that Hiten could do something like that to him. Kouga kept calling his name down the phone worried. "Sorry Kouga I have to go" he said and put the phone down. Bankotsu ran for the bathroom and threw up, sobbing. He felt disgusted with himself and with Hiten.

"Shh, oh baby what's wrong" said Ayame as she held his hair back and rubbed his back. "Its okay am here"

"Mum" Bankotsu sobbed, ashamed that he gave himself to Hiten like that. Hiten didn't care about him, if he did he wouldn't have taken his virginity just hours after cheating on him with someone else.

"Yes baby am here, what's wrong" she said holding him as he threw himself into her arms after he was finished throwing up. "Talk to me please"

"Hiten, he" sobbed Bankotsu confusing Ayame. "We, I gave him and he. Oh god I feel so stupid"

"Bankotsu you are not stupid, I can't understand" she said taking his face in her hands. "Slowly, tell me what happened"

Bankotsu nodded and tried to calm himself down. "I gave Hiten my virginity" he said and she blushed.

"Oh my" she said and her brows furrowed. "Why is that a bad thing?"

"He had sex with someone just hours before" cried Bankotsu letting her wrap her arms around him.

"He did what!" she said her eyes wide. "Are you sure?"

"Someone sent me a text telling me so I asked Kouga and he said it was true" said Bankotsu heart broken, he had given himself to Hiten fully just for him to destroy him and the feelings he had for him. "I feel like an idiot, he just wanted to fuck me and I gave him what he wants."

"You are not an idiot Bankotsu, don't you ever think that do you hear me" said Ayame and he nodded. She stood up and brought him to his bed and laid down with him. He cuddled into her and she stroked his hair until he fell asleep.

"Is Bankotsu okay?" asked Kato as he put a mug down in front of his mate. They had both been woken up by Bankotsu throwing up. Ayame had went to see to him while Kato made them something to drink.

"Hiten had sex with someone and then took Bankotsu's virginity a few hours later" said Ayame and Kato stood up from his chair. "He's heartbroken"

"Hell no" hissed Kato and stormed out, Ayame calling after him but he didn't turn around.


End file.
